


Eleven Things Anakin Skywalker Said To His Son

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Prequel, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever he knows that Luke can hear him, Anakin talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Things Anakin Skywalker Said To His Son

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my OT headcanon, where Luke and Leia lived with their respective same-sex parents in early childhood.

(1)  Luke, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times:  _stay away from Papa's_ _lightsabre!_

(2)  This is Obi-Wan Kenobi.  O-bi-Wan -- yes, that's right.  He's Papa's friend:  you can trust him.

(3)  Mama -- she's -- she can't be with us right now.

(4)  Don't worry, Luke.  I know you're scared, but it's going to be fine.  Papa's going to make the galaxy safe for you.

(5)  No.  _I_ am your father.

(6)  It is too late for me, my son.

(7)  You already have.

(8)  I fail to see your objection to the, ah, legacy.

(9)  Free our people.  I know you can succeed; I . . . believe I foresaw it many years ago.

(10)  Could you perhaps explain why a dozen Jedi Masters appeared this morning, demanding a word with me about my son?

(11)  Luke, there you are.  I hope you haven't been waiting long?


End file.
